Titan (Godfall)
Titan 'is a playable character in ''Godfall. ''He was one of the first seven characters revealed. He is a Power User. Titan is voiced by George Newbern. Biography Titan was born with only one thought in his mind: I am an alien. The young boy from another planet was born in a world unknown to him. And it would remain unknown, for his planet would never be seen amongst the cosmos every again. Titan spent most of his life in the arms of the Guardians of the Universe, a race of elemental primordial beings who had adopted him as the last suriving member of his species. The Guardians raised him as a son; along with the other 6347 surviving children of extinct species. No one knows how old Titan is, but it presumed that he is old enough to have been born at the beggining of time, around the formation of the Guardian Corps. The Guadians of the Universe crafted the morals of righteousness in all their initiates: Truth. Justice. Peace. But above all, Titan and the other Guardians of the Galaxy had one moral anchored into them the most: Defend those who can not defend themselves. Titan was assigned to be the Guardian of Sector 7: The Milky Way Galaxy. This was the first time he had ever heard of Earth. Titan grew close to his Galaxy, developing a super hero like reputation amongst each of the planets' societies. No other society accepted him more than Earth did, however. The Earthlings worshiped Titan as a god, and as their race grew sintiently, their image of Titan did too. Titan went from a god, to a guardian angel, to a force of nature, and finally he became a modern super hero. The humans think him a god, but he knows what he is. Titan is an alien. Titan has protected the Milky Way Galaxy from the evil forces of the cosmos all of his life, and he won't stop anytime soon. Role in ''Godfall ''Godfall Comic ''Godfall Abilities *'''Artificially Enhanced Brain: Titan's brain has been enhanced to contain the knowledge of everything in the Milky Way Galaxy, as well as hiis teachings from the Guardian of the Universe. *'Skilled Combatant':Titan has learned a number of fighting styles, due to training with many species of fighters. He is a master of Krav Maga, Karate, Ju Jitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Tai Chi, Jupitarian Ballistics, Neputunian Guriella Warfare, and Mercurian Fisticuffs. *'Genetic Mutation: '''Due to being the last member of his species, Titan is the only one in the universe with his unique genetic mutation. This alters his genetic makeup, enhancing hs physiology and chemical formula, as well has his muscle density and bone structure. It also enhances his cells and humanoid properties, making what would be normal feats for him seem like super human feats to others. Due to Earth's strange atmosphere, a majority of Titan's powers are limited, as the chemicals in the air affect his mutation. The reason for this is still unknown, even to Titan, but he believes it is the one thing that seperates him from being consumed by power he can potentialy hold. However, when in environments with no chemical atmosphere, Titan has access to his full repitoire of abilities. **'Enhanced Durability: Titan's genetic mutation inhances his bone and skin structure, as well as its density, making it as hard as titanium. His body is virtually unbreakable, and not even a nuclear bomb of the highest intensity could pierce his skin. His flesh is resistant to all chemicals and toxins, as is his body system. His body is impermeable to fire, frostbite, electricity, corrosive, and deadly material. His body can withstand extreme temperatures of heat and cold, and he is unaffected by gaseous substances. His body system is so complex, that some believe that he does not even need to breath, but does so out of habit. **'Enhanced Strength: '''Due to the strengthening of his bone structure, Titan can lift up to 10.466E23 kilograms, which is more than the weight of our Earth. It is believed that Titan benches on a machine called the Cosmic Weight Lift, which can be customized to match the lifter's favored weight. Many think that if Titan were to stop weight lifting, the amount he could lift would drop; but only so far. Titan can also exert more force than any being in the galaxy with his organic fists (because Steele can exert more force, but she uses an artificial hand), which gives him stronger punches. Paraonoid humans believe that one day Titan will try to reposition our Earth, but the Guardian publicly stated that he would only do so if Earth was in eminent danger, such as growing to close to the sun. **'Enhanced Speed: 'Titan can exert vast amounts of force and kinect friction into his legs, making him run faster than light. Vibration detection and speedominatiors could never pick up his speed, even if they built a million of them. Titan can also use this speed when flying, exerting it throughout his body to break the sound barrier in a matter of minutes. **'Flight: 'Due to the density of his bones and the structure of his geneticly mutated system and cells, Titan can defy the gravitational pull of 92% of the plantery bodies in the universe. To Titan, it is as natural as walking, but to others it is an act of god. **'Heat Vision: 'Titan's chemical composure allows him to absorb sun rays into his eyes, and reflect them out at a more intense heat and force than he took them in at. **'Sonic Scream: 'Titan can enhance the vibrations that his vocal cords produce, exerting a powerful scream that can shatter a super human man's ear drums, and temporarily defean a normal man. **'Arctic Breath: 'His chemical structure allows him to control his breath upon exhale, manipulating the particles in the air to sub zero temperatures. **'Acidic Touch: 'His genetic mutation hightens the chemicals on the surface of his flesh. What would kill a butterfly from a normal man's touch, can now melt an entire armored car. Essentially, his touch becomes acidic. **'Chemically Enhanced Sweat: 'Titan's mutation raises the temperature of his sweat (an by product he only produces when in the presence of a Silver Sun), turning it into boiling, lava-temperature water than he can use as a projectile against enemies. When he does sweat, he is reported to sweat an entire 12 gallons of the by product in a single minute. Intro/Outro INTRO: A streak of flame is seen flying through space. Titan suddenly lands with a powerful impact in the arena, creating a crater. Steam rolls off his body as he stands and exclaims, "For the Corps!" He then floats up into his fighting stance. OUTRO: Titan grabs his defeated opponent by the neck, and his eyes glow red for a moment. "Just kidding," he chuckles, before slamming his fist into their skull, and turning to the camera with a grin. Gameplay Titan is a power type character, and is recommended as a tutorial character for those who prefer power characters(Mustang being the counter with Gadget characters). *Titan has a varied move set. As a power character, he relies heavily on his metahuman abilities more than his actual physical strength. Titan has a wide array of defensive and offensive attacks, allowing him to be a close combat, and semi-long ranged fighter. *Titan's biggest weakness is that he is not a long ranged fighter. He has one move, his Incendiary Eyesight attack, that allows him to attack the opponent from across the screen, but that is it. Titan does better in close quarters. If you can chain together a combo of low, middle, and high hits, with a meter burned Blizzard Breath, for instance, this can allow you to get in and do massive damage quickly. *Titan is constantly floating, and has an average "walk speed", as well as an average dash which covers some distance. Move List *'Cosmic Launch: Titan launches himself forward, slamming both his fists into his opponent's body. Meterburning this move will cause Titan to continuously punch his adversery in the chest four times. *'Guardian Toss': Titan grabs both of his opponents legs and swings them up in the air, tossing them across the screen. Meterburning this move will cause Titan to grab them by their legs, and slam them into the ground twice on the opposite side of the screen. *'Incendiary Eyesight: '''Titan fires a beam of flaming heat across the screen at his opponent. Meterburning this will cause Titan to put more power into the blast, causing a burn affect on the opponent which lasts for 5 seconds. *'Gravity Defiance: By jumping the air, Titan flies feet first into his opponent's chest. Meterburning this move will cause Titan to, instead, go head first into his opponents chest, and headbutt them onto the other side of the screen. : '''(Activating Atmospheric Mutation) *'Voice of the Gods: '''Titan unleashes a sonic scream, knocking his opponent to the other side of the screen. Meterburning this will cause Titan to instead stun his enemy, leaving them dizzy for 5 seconds. *'Blizzard Breath: 'Titan sprays a pillar of ice over his enemy, freezing them temporarily. This move is not meterburnable. *'Killer Touch: 'Titan slams his fist into his enemy, which deals extra damge due to it's acidic properties. Meterburning this will cause Titan to slap his enemy across the face, dealing more damage than the orignal attack. Throw '''Forward Throw: '''Titan grabs his opponent by the front of their head and uses his sonic scream to blast them in front of him. '''Reverse Throw: '''Titan grabs his opponent by the back of their head and uses his sonic scream to blast them behind him, to the other side of the screen. Character Trait '''Atmospheric Mutation: '''Titan actiavtes a further enhancement of his genetic mutation, allowing him to acess his sonic scream, frost breath, and acidic touch abilities. While his character trait is activated, Titan will glow green. Super Move '''God Complex: '''Titan flies towards his opponent, grabbing them by their shoulders. He flings them into the air, where he meets them half way. Using his heat vision, he blasts them back down to earth. As they fly towards the ground, he appears under them, floating on his back. His eyes glow green as he opens his mouth, and a super sonic scream emits. The victim flies up again, but is quickly met by a blow to the jaw from the right, a blow to the chest from the left and finally, a double hammer fist into the earth below.This is a 6 hit move that does Ending ''To Be Announced! Quotes Trivia *Titan is the most famous Champion of the Legion of Champions. He, alongside Alexis Payne and Supreme Vigilante have sold the most products from TAC Comics. *George Newbern has previously voiced Titan in Titan: The Animated Series, Mustang, Titan vs the Calluses, The Protectors, Legion of Champions, Titan: Breakable, Titan: Titanium, LEGO Legion of Champions, Titan: The Return of Garthuux and Titan and the Legion of Champions. Alternate Costumes Evil Titan.png|Titan; After becoming possessed by Garthuux and turning evil for a temporary time Titan (The Calluses).png|Black Sabre; Titan's alter ego that split from his body and joined The Calluses LegionTitan .png|Titan's outfit used during his time as a member of the Legion of Champions Titan (Unbreakable).png|Silver Sylum Armor; Created to battle Avalanche, the only man to ever defeat Titan in hand-to-hand combat Category:RedTitan54 Category:Godfall Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Godfall Playable Characters